Shhh, I'm on the Phone
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <html><head></head>A costumer decides to call at the worst possible time. I simple story just to show of Dante's cheekiness.</html>


Warning! This story completely ignores the romance between Nero and Kyrie because it made my life easier... sowy... :(

* * *

><p>"God damn it." Nero scoffed breathlessly, his Devil Bringer clinging to the edge of the desk with a pressure that risked its breaking, his normal hand palm down on Dante's bare back.<p>

"Come on kid, loosen up, your only making it harder on yourself." Dante scoldedbeforebucking his hips forward, causing the youngers body to flinch. Leaning in close, the older whispered, "Or do you like it like that?" He half joked.

"Shut up." Nero grunted, breath heavy, contemplating the idea of giving the taller a good whack but couldn't find the energy to do so. The joking quieted for the time being, Dante deciding to focus his energy on the pleasure rather then irritating the younger. They where not able to get far into it before another distraction rose in the form of the telephone ringing. Nero squinted at the sudden sharp noise as the phone lay right next to his head.

"Ignore it." Dante demanded, reaching out to the phone, ready to yank the cord from the wall before Nero stopped him.

"No, answer it." Nero practically demanded.

"I-"

"Just do it!" Nero ordered, running his human had through his hair in an attempt to stay calm. He didn't like the intrusion but he understood that Dante had bills to pay and not many clients. With an annoyed scoff the older picked up the phone.

"What!?" He barked at the unknown caller.

"I-is this, Devil May Cry?" A frightened women asked, not prepared to be shouted at when calling.

"Look lady, where closed so-"

"Dante." Nero scolded, shooting a glare at the older above him. Dante looked down at the shorter, though he wanted to throw the phone down and continue the task at hand, shall we say, he never missedanopportunity to tease his lover. Dante smirked and Nero instantlyrealized that teasing was about to be had.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you after hours but there are these things floating around our house and-" She panicked, cutting herself off with a teary gasp.

"Calm down missy." Dante advised. "First things first, is there something you need to tell me?" There was a long pause from both ends of the phone as the woman attempted to think through her fear. It didn't take long for the customer to answered back with the oh so important password. "Right, I'll be there soon but it might take a bit, I have a demon here I need to finish off." The older bucked his hips suddenly, causing the younger to suck in a quick breath.

"Jack a-" Nero spat but was shushed.

"Quiet, I'm no the phone." Dante said, a cheeky grin on his face. Nero continued to shoot daggers with his eyes until receiving a few more thrusts. Aggravated but still sane, the youngercovered his mouth with both hands to muffle any noise, not wanting their activity to be heard over the phone. It was bad enough they where on Dante's desk with windows looking into the room from outside the building.Luckily it was a late hour and no one was busyroaming.

Turning some of his attention back to the call Dante asked,

"What's the address? Wait, let me get something to write with." The older leaned over his desk to open one of the draws, causing an odd feeling in Nero to say the least. Soon the taller pulled out a black marker, uncapped it with his teeth and spat the lid in a random direction. Holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder, Dante used his newly freed hand to grab both of Nero's wrists and held them above the younger's head.

"Hey." Nero protested but was ignored.

"Shoot." Dante told the lady still sniffling from tears of fear.

"Right so, 25..." As the co-ordinates where told, Dante began to copy them down across Nero's chest.

"What the hell!?" Nero yelled, beginning to thrash around.

"Shush." Dante demanded again, delivering another sudden thrust. "Sorry, Continue." Said the older, his grin widening. Nero gritted his teeth but held his place, knowing it would be over with quicker if he just submitted. "Right, be there soon as I can." Dante assured, not completely set on keeping that promise. As he hung up he was met with an angry glare. "Alright, lets hurry this up, I have another job to get to."

It didn't take long for the two demon hunters to finish up and while pulling on there cloths, Nero paused, shirt in hand.

"Hey." He called, gaining the attention of the taller as Dante pulled on his coat. "You want to write this down on a piece of paper or something?" Nero asked, referring to the address still scrawled on his chest, though it was a little smudged at this point.

"No, I was thinking you could just take off your shirt whenever I-"

"Hell no!"

* * *

><p>This shows a lot cheekier side to these two's relationship. When I first thought of these two being together, this scene was the first thing that popped into my head.<p>

I wrote Nero being a little more submissive in this story, the main reason for this is that this story is suppose to take place a ways into their relationship so Nero is slowly excepting that at some things he can't win against Dante.

I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
